Suffer in Silence
by HerbalGarden
Summary: After the defeat of Asura, Maka is plaugued with memories of the Battle. Each small detail was still imprinted in her brain, replaying when she closed her emerald eyes. Afraid of being labeled as insane, she keeps her suffering to herself. When the pain of the past becomes too much to bear alone, will she turn to her partner for help? No longer a two-shot. My first fanfiction.
1. Lips Zipped

**A/N:**

**Hello! This is my first writing piece on fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I think this will be a two-shot or a three-shot, so I will be updating again with another chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**HerbalGarden**

* * *

Sweat and tears dripped down the skin on my face and gathered on my sheets while I tried desperately to calm my body.

After battling the kishin, Asura, and landing in the dispensary for a week, nightmares plagued me. The very instant I gave in to sleep, images replayed themselves constantly; the little demon in the black room, the kishin's glass-shattering cackle, the groundbreaking pain and fear…

The madness that was so thick in the air it felt like a wool blanket.

Whenever I woke up from a more intense nightmare, my sheets were in tatters. Each night, while trying to fight off sleep, I would eventually drift into the hell inside my head. Each morning, while the laughing moon was dripping blood from its perfectly square teeth, when I woke up, the sheets around me were ripped up into messy shreds and I would grip head of the bed to try to calm my quaking body and keep my sobs at a low volume so I would not wake up Soul, my loyal demon scythe and best friend.

Tonight was no exception.

It seems I will never achieve peace of mind again. After I splashed my face with water, I scuttled back into my room silently and curled up with an old, dusty book. The sound of crinkling pages was calming. After gently placing my book on my bedside table, I sat up on my bed and look outside of my window, leaning my bead against the luxurious curtains. I thought about my current issue.

It had been two months since Asura's defeat and the nightmares have only gotten worse and worse. I felt like I was going to break down whenever I woke up. I felt the madness start to creep up on me and it just terrified me more. The thought of Asura is always in my mind, no matter how many times I tried to dispel the images and memories of him. I felt waves of exhaustion come across me, but I knew if I fell asleep, I would not have pleasant dreams. I dug my nails into my skin, trying to stay alert, but soon began to drift off.

_I ran down the spiral stairway at top speed, the sound of the piano playing was increasing in volume. As the eerie ballad continued, my legs began to burn. With a final burst of speed, I found a blue, wooden door and swung it open._

_Inside the room was a splintering table with an old music player and many, many candles that gave the room an ominous glow. As I entered the room, a familiar voice startled me. _

_"Maka…" Soul flashed his sharp, white teeth at me in a short grin._

_"Is it you?"_

_"Yea… who were you expecting?" He placed a hand on the door and started to shut it… "Its Soul."_

"NOOOOO! ITS NOT YOU!" I instantly placed a sweaty hand over my mouth. The taste of rust filled my mouth as I bit my lip to keep from sobbing. Whenever I had a nightmare, It was usually just short bits of memories of that day. A brief, terrifying recounting that left me thinking about what happened afterward. Lost in thought, a knock on the door elicited a startled shriek from my lips.

"Maka? Are you alright in there? I thought I heard you scream." Soul asked, obviously puzzled.

_In, out, in, out._ Slowly, but surely, my breathing slowed.

"I'm fine Soul, just a little nightmare." I lied through my teeth, but this wasn't the first time this had happened. Soul had often come to check on me, but I never let him in because I didn't want him to see the shredded bedspread. The reason I always woke up in a pile of scraps still confused me, but I decided it was probably because I stretched the covers because of my reckless thrashing.

"Maka, this is the fifth time in a row that I have heard things coming from your room. Seriously, you can tell me anything. Death, this is so uncool, Maka." Soul sounded concerned, but she didn't want to make him nervous or uncomfortable.

"Soul, I am fine. Don't worry about me, just get some sleep. We have school tomorrow." I didn't like lying to my partner, but I didn't have a choice. His concern will only matters worse.

Besides,

_Why would I want him to think I'm crazy? Why would I want the guy I've had a crush on forever think that I'm delusional?_

I would have to suffer in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Did you all think the first part was good? Please review!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, no flames please!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**HerbalGarden**


	2. The Dam Breaks

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! I decided on making this a two-shot, so this will be the conclusion to my first fan fiction. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I typed this on my phone in the airport.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~*Maka*~

It was raining. Not the delicate patter of a slight drizzle, but a harsh cacophony of bangs splattering against all uncovered surfaces. The sound was deafening, overpowering all other sounds. The flashes of lightning were blinding and sharp while the sound of thunder echoed and its shrill crackle split the air. It was cold. Even bundled up under many fleeces and quilts. The electric heater buzzed until it sputtered and died. The lights suddenly darkened. I sighed and placed my old, leather bookmark neatly into my brand new hardback edition of To Kill a Mockingbird. Book in hand, I grouped the air, searching fruitlessly for my wooden bedside table.

Great, I thought, the power is off.

In the past hour, the rain had intensified greatly. As my hand brushed the soft, carved wood, I gently placed my book onto its smooth surface. Lightning briefly lit the room, giving the bundle of countless postcards hanging on the wall an eerie shadow that extended all the way to the other end of my room. It was slowly getting colder, and I snuggled deeper into my mountain of covers.

Let's just hope I don't tear them up, I like this set.

The nightmares were slowly fading, filling me with a newfound hope that I would be able to sleep. It had been two days since my last bad dream, and things were looking up. I knew it, this was all just temporary. I would be able to sleep at last! I had been in a horrible mood from lack of sleep, but my usual optimism was returning. The gentle tug on my eyelids closed them and i gently eased into sleep.

* * *

~*Soul*~

"Excaliburrr! Excalibuurrr!

Im from the United K

I'm lookin' for Heeaven!

I'm goin' to Ca-li-fornia!"

FOOL!

I jolted awake from the horrible nightmare. Listening to that stupid, cane-waving, narcissistic creature sing had to be a torture method from the deepest pit of Hell! Just thinking about that freak of nature was enough to make a grown man want to up and run for the sake of his sanity.

So uncool...

What was that thing anyways? A person? Definately not. Not an animal. Just what wad that abomination?

Suddenly, I heard an ear piercing scream. Maka! I instinctively threw off the bundles of blankets and pelted down the hallway. I pounded on the door. No answer. I kicked it down, ignoring the dull ache in my ankle.

I sighed when I saw Maka, curled up in her blankets. She's fine, am i hearing things? Suddenly, I heard a whimper and my heart broke. It was such a broken, helpless sound. I couldn't believe my kishin hunting technician was emitting.

This night was just unbelievably uncool.

"Maka, wake up." I shook her lightly, causing her to struggle. "Maka!" I hesitantly gripped the edge of the covers and i tore them off. Maka jolted awake, eyes wide. I could already see goosebumps rising on her arms...

Her arms!

Two silver and black blades sprouted from Maka's chilled arms. Sharp and deadly, the sudden lightning gave then a dangerous glint.

Maka looked like she had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Maka was a weapon? Why didn't she tell me? Why does she look so scared?

This night was just getting worse and worse.

This had to be the most uncool moment ever.

"Maka, are you alright?"

She tentatively rose her face up to mine. Her green eyes were brimming with tears as a faint glow signaled the blades absence. I sighed

"It's okay Maka, let it out." She looked up at me and the dam broke. Fat tears dripped down her face as lightning made her porcelain skin even paler. Bags were more than noticeable under her eyes. How long had she been having bad dreams?

It suddenly hit him like a bolt of lightning. All those times in the past few months, when I heard noises from her room late at night, she had been awake. I didn't understand. Why didn't she wake me up or let me in? I'm her weapon, for Death's sake!

By the time the rain had begin to die down, Maka's sobs had quieted. Her callused hands gripped me tightly. I had held her for at least an hour.

"Soul?" The sudden sound startled me. Her voice sounded to delicate, so scared. Scared of me? Scared of my reaction?

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"Maka, you don't need to tell me now, okay? Just tell me in the morning." She looked surprised, her tense shoulders relaxed and she eased back into my arms. I held her tightly, as to keep her warm. Her whole body was ice cold. As her quaking subsided, I gently eased her back into her covers. After giving her a quick pat, I quietly started heading back to my room before I was stopped by a tentative question.

"C-can you stay h-here?" At the end, her voice raised a few octaves. A sudden jolt of lightning illuminated her face, which was now cherry red.

"Sure." I struggled to keep a poker face. Stay cool, stay cool. I gently climbed into her bed after disposing of the shredded layers. Her body gave off a comforting heat, easing me to sleep.

Maybe this night wasn't so uncool after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it? Great? Horrible? Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames please!**

**I will be posting more stories soon!**

**~HerbalGarden~**


End file.
